Mutant Ninja Turtles Gaiden Bakabakashii/Transcript
s even a nail in it!!!}} didn t have enough ingredients!}} s egg (kinda old), onions (wilted), flour, and lots of sauce!!}} ll have the first bite!!!}} }} s your own fault you ate that damn pizza!}} s it! Let me die and rot all alone!}} }} knew, he became addicted to my drugs and started takin em in my back.}} see. At this stage of his addiction, we must take drastic measures.}} s first put him to sleep for now. Then ll check him.}} s with that face, Donnie?}} }} }} dreamed that was simply extremely happy for no reason...}} ... have no future!!! m doomed to live with...}} love my life!}} s better this way. Trust me, Donnie.}} }} d better stop giving you happy drugs.}} }} t come near me!}} }} }} m gonna go buy some booze.}} ll be back in a minute.}} }} didn t mean to hurt you! Are you okay?}} s personality?}} know where should start dissecting!}} }} ll let you go today... But will come back for more...}} ... m scared...}} }} bet he won t even notice if do this...}} have issues}} did it, Master .}} s... It s water soluble Master! N... Not permanent! F...Forgive meeee!}} }} t you sometimes get hatemails too, Unc Mikey?}} re usually so poorly written that m not a bit affected by them.}} Hete YOOR StORYS}} HAV Not Reed them buT KNO ther bad cuz KNO YOR A Wusse. -no NAmE}} Don t offend my favorite author, scum! Die! Do you usually have people dropping hateful mails in the sewers?}} }} }} re eating pizza?}} m still hungry!!}} s have seconds!}} }} m Casey Jones!}} m gonna help ya carry this heavy piano to your apartment, April, or ya gonna break a nail!}} t say such silly...}} Tis okay. As a man, take great pride in helpin powerless women like you.}} took the rear of the piano so ya can feel superior for oncel... Cuz I know self-confidence ain t innate for women. Ain t gallant?}} }} need to come up with an original character for a new show... But m out of ideas...!}} s my Tofu-Kongfu, Defender of Vegetables! You can use him if you want.}} m not that desperate.}} }} will punish you!}} }} t you see? It s a monkey!}} s like an unstable ball, ready to burst any time... With a tail! Just like a monkey!!}} up my mind... ll double the dose this time...}} t you like art, master?}} }} ja turn over the cushions on my sofa?}} t me.}} dammit!! If didn t do it, who did it, huh?}} t me! swear! S... Stop stomping on my bleeding head!! P... Please!!!}} t me!!!}} }} thought you d never ask!!}} love...}} ll use your ideas... will...}} }} hate you! hate you! hate you! hate you!}} hate you!}} hate you!}} hate you!}} }} Raphael is a closet fan of cereals . You probably didn t know that, eh?}} Master ... The tables turned...}} }} recently realized had an unhealthy addiction to cereals... With side effects.}} just opened this box by accident!}} s secret stash)}} s still crunchy!}} }} give in! can t live without cereals!}} }} t you stop sending me junk mail!! Don t even pretend you didn t do it! can recognize your grammar and handwriting - they re worse than a kindergarten kid s!}} even bother lookin for your stupid fanmail s address? Just thinkin bout writin somethin to ya makes me wanna puke! In fact, get outta my lair! You re an eyesore!}} t... Whaaaaaat??}} don t get it all!!}} gonna go blind?}} re annoyin me!!}} }} t ask.}} }} t have irises when we wear masks?}} }} threw them all away and replaced them with dry fruits. You need more vitamins.}} ve installed a ventilation system that will get rid of excessive steam in your bathroom. Happy?}} s performance. It auto-runs, so by the time you read this, it will be done!}} s PC}} s all gone!! worked 48 hours straight on it!!}} }} t wear masks and bring weapons with them.)}} didn t forget anything, which means...}} s desperately trying to feel useful by talking to me for no reason! must cheer her up!!}} took too many weapons, so put these away for me and your purpose will be fulfilled... Happy?}} re a nice woman who s not useless.}} s not what meant, you damn chauvinist!!}} }} challenge you!!}} won t lose!}} shit! Who do ya think am!! m gonna kill ya!!}} }} }} m reading books about the occult for inspiration, but need total immersion, so don t disturb me for a while, okay?}} m worried...}} know the meaning of life now!!}} }} just returned from Japan and brought back Godzilla! Fight for great justice!}} t make sense.}} }} }} }} can t believe it! Someone brought us back to life!}} ... don t know how was able to come back, but... m glad to see you...}} ... m disappearing!}} just realized this old geezer was supposed to be dead. Let me fix this.}} }} went to Renoir s crash site... And this is all what was left of the pencil... It s our last hope to bring back our Sensei.}} have no problem drawing wtih just a pencil s lead!}} ll trust you, Mikey.}} was a comic book artist in one of my previous lives (Archie Comics)!}} m just a novelist who likes modern art...}} so hideous?}} }} t because he doesn t have any earholes.}} t.}} t grab his cup because he doesn t have any thumbs.}} }} s no reason to chuck it against a wall!}} don t care. Fix it yourself.}} s not my netbook s fault that Google associates your name to the word emo ! Why did you punch the screen?}} don t care. Fix it yourself.}} don t care. Fix it yourself.}} s Leo we re talking about here...}} t you ever stray from the path of honor and respect again.'}} }} d like to ask him for an example of a balanced diet for my homework.}} write that?}} }} }} brought some food for your night shift.}} re on duty! Remove your masks and you ll pay with your lives!!! Got it?}} hate this job.}} }} love parties!}} done...?}} }} s bad for you!}} m a mutant turtle. This won t kill me, my mutant genes will heal my lungs.}} s the case, there are other ways, and...}} that fat??}} mon, that was a low blow... Even Raph didn t deserve that.}} guess hit the truth...}} }} ve decided to take care of myself! No more cigarettes, junk food, or booze!}} brought pizza!}} }} wonder what made Uncle Mikey so cheerful all of a sudden...}} s it! need proof!! need to remove...}} re really a girl!!}} need to do that to prove that...}} }} heard you were on a diet. Here s a delicious salad for you. Don t eat pizza, okay?}} re jokin ... Right?}} s all your fault!!}} }} quit!!}} put that spaghetti in the fridge so could bring it to school tomorrow!}} s okay. ll just make a sandwich!}} s okay.}} }} s my line, ya idiot!!!}} }} m from another dimension... seem to have accidentally drifted into yours!}} d like to see what my boyfriend Raphael looks like in your world!}} re lying. You re looking for another guy cuz you never were officially together with your ex.}} s why was only in a single episode.}} }} think it is? T_T}} re just going at it today!}} found in Raph s room...}} think ll join in! haven t in a while...}} s training going, guys?}} }} Category:Transcripts